ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Frank G Mallque
Son Frank George Mallque, occasionally named Goruto or Frank Uzumaki, is the son of Fourth Hokage Goku and Sayo Uzumaki. Due of being the reincarnation of Kage Kai, it makes him the new Warrior Emperor and the very first pure-blood Saiyan God for 20 eons since the Original Super Saiyan God. He was originally declares as the Heir of both Warrior Emperor Zeta and Master Anodite Adeline but Drake reveals he's actually the Heir of Supreme God of Destruction, Lord Oozaru. 'Personality' Frank is a very bright and spirited boy, always energized by his burning passion and dreams of exploring the world and being the new Hokage but he was constantly bullied by the people of Kakarot Tribes due of him being a Jinchūriki; an individual host that houses one of the Tailed Demons of Juubi, which left Frank to suffer extreme sorrow and lonliness, worse when people called him Nine-Tail instead of his real name. Luckily, he befriends the children of Destiny Island, especially Sora, Riku and Kairi, and regains his joyful self. At age 10, his emotions are rather random, making him a weird guy and Kairi joked that he is a natural monkey (due of his red Saiyan Tail). After the Heartless raid his home, he becomes very determined and hardheaded as he wants to find his missing friends, even teaming up with the Kage Team. He, however, suffers extreme temper issues when Riku side with Darknarok and even wanted to kill him but Sora reminds him of their bonds and Frank then shift his rage from Riku to Darknarok, knowing he's the one messing with Riku's heart. At age 15, Frank becomes to act a bit more like his father and mother; being so care-free, energetic, peaceful and enjoys a home-cooked meals. When he met his father, he really hates him alot for sealing Drago in his body and he even punched him for it. He also doesn't like Sayo babied him alot, making him feel embarrassed by his friends. When he earns the Master Omnitrix, he was completely clueless of how to wield it and had to listen to Chronoa's explaination 3 times because he either dozed off, test it out on his own or because he's hungry. At age 18, he got much more matured and was well-respected by the people of Omniverse, thanks to his heroic against the Organization XV and halting Juubi's ressurrection. However, he is now troubled and angered by the arrival of Drake Flame, who was chosen by Shenron as "Omniverse's Strongest Warrior", and even outright challenge him to a battle when he insulted his position as Heir of Zeta and Adeline. He even got madder when Drake fought him at 50%. Like all Omnitrix Warriors, he named his Master Omnitrix aliens and even announces them after transforming, stating it "helps people to know who did he become". Update soon 'Appearance' Frank looks like, as Drake states, a cross-joint between his father Son Goku and Naruto Uzumaki; as his facial expression matches Naruto with his hair half blonde and half raven, with his eye blues. This looks cause him to earn a nickname "Goruto" (which it's a fused name between "Go'ku" and "Na'ruto"). At age 5, he wears a simple white T-shirt and blue pants, and a pair of sandals. At age 10-11, Frank wore a black jumpsuit with a hoody jacket, red/blue shirt, black/white shoes with metallic soles and red wristbands. He wore the Master Omnitrix on his right wrist after earning it as a present from Kakashi in his 10th birthday, stating it's a gift from "a sage who understands him". At age 15-16, he inherited Sora's classic garment but with designs he used in the Dream Worlds during Dream Drop Distance event. He often trains by wearing his father's gi after he met Goku. When frank 10 turn 22, he now has short black hair, After becoming the sixth Hokage, Frank dons a garment similar to Naruto's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern and is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Sixth Hokage" (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow) written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an red sweatshirt with black stripes (reverse in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations), black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece, but has stopped wearing a forehead protector and wear his red headband from his grandfather bardock. 'Powers And Abilities' Frank is a natural born Saiyan God, thus he was born with a very high power level that his father joked "Broly will be jealous". He is capable of battling seemingly-unbeatable opponents such as Janemba or Mira in base form, though foes like Darknarok and Drake requires him to boost his power level. Frank is capable of controling ki energy, the essence of one's body, and can turn it to godly ki when accessing to his Saiyan God powers. He can also control chakra, the energy essence of Juubi, and Mana, the energy of one's soul. With Mana, he is capable of utilizing Magic spells and easily control his Sage Mode. Despite his usage of ki, Frank cannot fly so instead he used other method to gain flight such as Six Path Sage Mode or Super Saiyan. Frank can use telekinesis to levitate targets and telepathy to read one's mind and see through their memories. Frank is the master of many martial art styles, including Ninjutsu and Senjutsu. 'Equipment' Frank is armed with the Master Omnitrix, a very powerful version of Omnimatrix created by the Angels that allows Frank to gain access to all Omnitrixes' powers and aliens but before he can use its full powers, he must master it first so he starts with 10 Starter Aliens. As he ages, the Master Omnitrix alter its appearance, introducing new functions to Frank. 'Starter Pack' *Heatblast *Grey Matter *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Upgrade *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Humungousaur 'Keyblade' According to Drake, Frank is able to access the Keyblade due of having Adeline's bloodline, who was the Keyblade Master of Light, though the Keyblade he wields belongs to Zeta and he obtains it right before he gets killed by Darkside. His Keyblade is in its default state, the Kingdom Key but he can alter its form and powers by switching Keychains. Keyblade allows Frank to harness the power of light as well as utilizing element spells in any 3 levels. 'Senjutsu Forms' 'Sage Mode' After Frank's favorite mentor, and Goku's close ally, Jiraiya died in the hand of Pain, the 18th member of Organization XXV, Fukasaku took Frank to Mount Myōboku and trained him through the art of Senjutsu, where Frank's Master Anodite genes ignited in response to the Mountain's "natural energy". Thanks to Adeline's genes, Frank successfully and perfectly balance the Mana with his Chakra and Ki, giving him much greater power reserves and obtained the Sage Mode. Unlike Jiraiya, the Sage Mode hardly alter Frank's facial feature, excluding the orange marking around his eyes and his iris turned golden with his pupils being dash-shaped. The Sage Mode boosts Franks' strength, powers, techniques and ki reserve to greater height, causing Gohan and Piccolo to almost mistaken Frank for both Jiraiya and Son Goku. The Sage Mode enables Frank to utilize the Frog Kata Taijutsu Style. Since Fukasaku was unable to fuse with Frank and gather natural energy for him (due to Drago's interference), Frank used his new-found Mana Absorption to absorb Mana around him to restore his Sage Mode. Sage Mode was first used against Pain and he was able to easily destroy all Pain's puppets with different tactics and aid from Fukasaku and the frogs but was overwhelms by Pain himself, even when he used the Almighty Push technique. He re-used his Sage Mode once more during his final battle against Pain thanks to the encouragement of Zeta and Adeline's spirits. Thanks to Biju (or Killer Bee as he often call himself) for sharing his Chakra, Frank's Sage Mode's abilities got further enhanced, even gain new abilities such as resistance to Negato's manipulation, shattering the Truth-Seeking Balls and, two years afterward, gain ability to fly without the usage of Six Path Senjutsu 'Six Path Sage Mode' With the power given to him by Hagoromo, Frank gained access to the Six Paths Sage Mode (六道仙人モード, Rikudō Sennin Mōdo). In this mode, his eyes become yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape — without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes present in Sage Mode. Frank can also don a new chakra cloak similar to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which he can access instantly and maintain much longer than Sage Mode. Frank's Six Paths Sage Mode cloak changes several times throughout his later years. Frank’s physical attributes and techniques are further augmented, to the point he can dodge attacks at the speed of light. The mode grants him flight and immunity from Truth-Seeking Balls. Frank also manifests nine Truth-Seeking Balls, composed of all five basic natures, Yin–Yang Release, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. He can mold the balls into staves and platforms, fire them as projectiles, convert them into Tailed Beast Balls to create Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, or transfer them to his shadow clones. Frank also retains use of his Tailed Beast Mode avatar of Drago, which rivals David's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power. Using shadow clones, he can create and combine three Kurama avatars into a single construct with three faces and six arms, similar to Asura's. This state allows Frank to infuse two massive Rasenshuriken with Mana and even combined Raseshuriken with Super Kame Hame Ha, creating "Rasenshuriken Hame Ha". 'Dōjutsu Forms' 'Sharingan' Frank first awakened his Sharingan on the night of his sister's downfall, though he isn't able to do so again until several years later. With the Sharingan, Frank can see the flow of chakra and Mana, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, by the end of Part I, predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which in the case of jinchūriki allows him to suppress their tailed beasts. 'Mangekyō Sharingan' Frank awakens his Mangekyō Sharingan after Kamina's death (prior to his resurrection in Doomed Timeline), once he comes to terms with the fact that Kamina was one the single most significant relationship he had during fight in for spiral earth. Its design gives the appearance of six straight tomoe. Frank is warned before receiving his Mangekyō that using it deteriorates the user's eyesight, and for that reason Madara repeatedly recommends that Frank take Shisui's eyes to gain "eternal" Mangekyō. Frank puts off doing this until he's nearly blind, just before the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War; the transplanted eyes resemble a cross between Frank's and shisui's Mangekyō. His Eternal Mangekyō is a "straight tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe) type, granting him fluidity in his movements when fighting. With his left Mangekyō, Frank can use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looks at with black flames that can burn anything. With his right Mangekyō, he can use Kagutsuchi to shape the flames into a variety of forms for offensive or defensive purposes. This ability to manipulate his Amaterasu makes him more skilled than Itachi was with his own. Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Frank can use Susanoo, a spectral warrior that protects him and acts on his behalf. It takes repeated uses before he's able to fully form Susanoo. Its evolutions are often marked by moments of intense hatred. Initially, Frank can only create Susanoo's skeletal features, such as ribs for defence or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and later armour to increase its defences. Upon receiving the Rinnegan, with its supreme ocular power, he is able to create the significantly larger Complete Body — Susanoo, comparable in power to Tailed Beast Mode. Like all Susanoo, Frank's has several swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. More commonly, his Susanoo employs a bow that can fire arrows at rapid speeds and that can, when needed, double as a shield. Though most of these arrows are made of the same chakra as Susanoo itself, Frank can also fashion arrows made from Amaterasu's flames or, by channelling the tailed beasts' chakra, lightning; Frank calls the latter Indra's Arrow, Sasuke strongest attack. Susanoo can also be formed around Drago in order to give it a sword and armour of its own, and serve as a medium for his various techniques like Chidori. 'Rinnegan' After receiving half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra from Madara, Frank’s eyes Sharingan awakens the Rinnegan. Unique to it, like Sasuke's it has six tomoe that, when present, indicate his eye is fully charged. If it loses its charge, Frank cannot use the Rinnegan eye's full abilities until the tomoe return, and he can't activate the Mangekyō as well; keeping his eye closed is shown to speed up the recharge rate. After first obtaining it, Frank was unable to deactivate his Rinnegan, forcing him to close it if he used too much chakra to control it properly. Sometime during the first two years of his travels, he mastered it enough to deactivate it at will. Frank's Rinnegan grants him access to the Six Paths Techniques, though he's only been seen briefly using the Preta Path to absorb chakra and the Deva Path to create Chibaku Tensei (or make use of the attractive force in the anime). He can use it to see invisible targets, repel the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and turn his Susanoo into a vessel for the tailed beasts' chakra, much like the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He can sense Everyone's chakra through dimensions and accordingly travel dimensions by himself or with others; in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, these inter-dimensional portals manifest as dark oval-shaped spirals. His most frequent usage of his Rinnegan is for Amenotejikara, which allows him to instantly swap places with anything in a specific range. Goruto Black wielded a pair of Rinnegan in the palms of his hands, which he could use to absorb ninjutsu with his right, and utilise said techniques with his left. Also with his right Rinnegan, he could turn a target into editable pills, which when eaten, grants him youth and their chakra, increases his muscular tissue, and can transform his entire body in the case of consuming Kinshiki's chakra. Unlike other Rinnegan wielders, Goruto black's Rinnegan was red in colour instead of light purple. However, after transforming from his absorption of Momoshiki and Kinshiki, the Rinnegan in Goruto black's palms turned purple and he gained an additional purple Rinnegan on his forehead. He could create black receivers as well. 'Rinne Sharingan' Frank wields his Rinne Sharingan on both eyes, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. The eyes also grants him the Sharingan's powers, such as seeing the flow of chakra, casting and easily recognising genjutsu, and the heightened powers of perception among the other abilities it held. Using the Rinne Sharingan's power, Frank could cast Infinite Tsukuyomi on select individuals. With the eyes, Frank is also able to instantaneously teleport himself and others around him to a different dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence of their chakra. Similarly like kaguya, Frank is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel. Frank is able to manipulate the roots of the God Tree to encase those caught within his Infinite Tsukuyomi, converting most of the populous into White Zetsu. Frank can become stronger by rapidly absorbing the chakra of everyone connected to the God Tree. 'Nine-Tail Drago Transformations' Whenever Frank grew extremely angry or runs extremely low on Chakra, the Nine-Tail Drago will emerge and take over Frank's body, turning him into a perfect imitation of Drago, whose height is 300ft and weigh over 90,000 tons. However, Son Goku had placed a Sealing Technique on Drago's prison, preventing him from completely take over Frank. Because of the seals, Frank underwent 4 stages of Drago transformation. 'Stage 1' In this stage, Frank is still in his base form and retain his humanity but his mind are consumed with rage and his eyes resembles Drago, along with sharp fangs and claws. He gain the aura that shapes like Drago along with 3 tails. Frank enter this stage during his colossal battle against David, who attempts to follow his father, Khaos, by becoming the new King of Destruction. His betrayal drove Frank mad and battled him until David overpowers him and was about to end him but failed when Frank enter Stage 1 Drago form. He was equally matched with David, even using killer technique such as Kaio-Ken Cannon, Spirit Clone Bombs and 3-Tail Kame Hame Ha but in the end, David defeated Frank and escaped. 'Stage 2' In this stage, Frank becomes a twisted, demonic version of an Anodite, with his body resembles his base form with aspect of Drago, such as horns and arms. This time, he grew 4-5 tails and he completely lost his humanity, giving him the same instict as an Oozaru; destroy everything in sight, even friends. Frank enter this stage against Larxene after her constant mockery toward David joining Organization XXV made him explode in blind rage. Frank was able to easily overpower and outmaneuver Larxene until he destroyed her with his Explosion Breath Cannon that nearly obliterated the entire Pride Land. The Xros Fusion and Simba battled Frank long enough for Piccolo to perform the Sealing Technique and knock Frank out of the Drago form. Frank once again enter this stage after witnessing Pain killing Aoi before his eyes. He displays his massive powers by greatly alter the terrian of the ruined Zeta Village and send Pain flying with a cross punch. 'Stage 3' In this stage, Frank wore the skeleton body of Drago over his own body with Drago's skull as his mask and his tails grew up to 6. He underwent this stage in response to Pain's mockery questions and although Pain had great adventage over Frank, his powers increased so great, he was able to withstand Pain's Almighty Push, much to his shock. Because he grew 6 tails, the Sealing Technique Piccolo placed on him activates and attempts to ensnare him and revert him to normal but his rage was too great that he bore his claws through his chest, pulled the amulet out and crushed it, destroying the Sealing Technique. Frank eventually forced Pain to retreat and gave chase until Pain captured him with Planetary Anniliation. 'Stage 4' In this stage, Frank transformed into the interior skinned version of Drago, without any exterior skin or armors and his eyes are demonically bloodshot without eyelids. He now has 8 Tails. Frank underwent this final stage after he fell under Drago's temptation and was about to remove the seal but was stopped by the spirits of Zeta and Adeline, much to Drago's anger. It is unknown how much power increase Frank has now but he was able to smash out of the Planetary Anniliation prison, which shocks Pain. Frank eventually took control of his form and reverts back into his base form. 'Saiyan Forms and Transformations' 'Great Ape (Oozaru)' Like all common Saiyans, Frank have the ability to transform into an Oozaru whenever he glares at the Full Moon. However, due of him being a Saiyan God, not only Frank retain his humanity as an Oozaru but the Oozaru's natural power boost change from 10 folds to 30 folds. Plus, he have red fur instead of usually brown and retains all of his super techniques as an Oozaru but was unable to use his Keyblade or access to any forms due of his heart being animalistic. After drinking the Ultra Divine Water, Frank was able to combine his Human form and Oozaru form as one, thus gaining access to all powers of Oozaru while in base form, making him what Chronoa calls "Precrusor of Super Saiyan 4". Because of Frank retain his humanity, this transformation doesn't invoke the powers of Drago. 'Golden Great Ape (Golden Oozaru)' During his battle against Baby Hatchiyak on the reborn Planet Tuffle, Frank used the Earth as a replacement of the Full Moon to become an Oozaru but his rage over Baby Hatchiyak's parasites taking over his family and his parents were believed to be killed, he tapped into his Saiyan God powers and went Super Saiyan as an Oozaru, causing his fur to turn golden yellow and his hair stands to its end. It cause his powers to gain 100 folds and was powerful enough to best Baby Hatchiyak but he's too blind with rage that he start rampaging Planet Tuffle with unstable powers and fury. Thanks to Aoi, he regain his humanity and took control of his new powers, thus ascending to the Ultimate Super Saiyan Level: Super Saiyan 4. It is unknown why Drago didn't took over Frank's body during this form's appearance. 'False Super Saiyan' Also known as Psuedo Super Saiyan, Frank underwent this form during his final battle against the Mage of Beginning but since he lacks the mental requirement to access the Super Saiyan form, Frank enters what looks like a glorified Kaio-Ken with golden-orange aura, red hue on his hair that stood up in the air and his body muscles bulked up, with his iris and pupils blanked out in rage. While brief, this state boost Frank's powers by 30 folds, enough for him to thrash the Mage around. He underwent this form once more during the first stage of Drago transformation against David. 'Super Saiyan' A transformation state that was thought to be only legend, it was proven to be a transformation accessible to Saiyans with pure hearts (good in case of Goku and evil in case of Vegeta). Although Frank is a Saiyan God, he was unaware of this form for years until he awaken it through his rage and sorrow over David's death at the hand of Darknarok, who wants to wash away "Lord Oozaru's Blessings" from all Saiyans who have access to said form. The Super Saiyan form was already at Full Power variation thanks to Frank's inner god power and easily bested Darknarok, though Darknarok faked his death with his supposely-last word: "So he has returned...." Frank's Super Saiyan form is much stronger then any Super Saiyan due of it summoning Frank's dormant Saiyan God powers and blend with Drago's powers. 'Super Saiyan 2' A secondary level of Super Saiyan form, accessible after training with Goku and Gohan, who already achieved said forms prior. Frank used this form to battle against Majin Brolla and to aid Vegeta against Kid Buu while Goku charges up the Super Spirit Bomb then aid his father to push the sphere further. Frank used this form once more to battle against Goruto Black, thinking it's an alternate Zamasu in alternate Frank's body. 'Super Saiyan 3' The third level of Super Saiyan, obtained 2 years prior the King of Destruction Saga by training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Aoi and his two twins as sparring partners. With an extra x4 boost, Frank is extremely powerful and can battle both King Of Destruction Bojack and Lord Slug at the same time, though it drastically drain his ki reserves and left his body weak when attempting to battle Towa, who easily subdue him due of said weakness. He later discard this form on Vegeta's advice. 'Super Saiyan God' A transformation that was known as The Blessing Of Lord Oozaru, this transformation was first seen through his father during the Battle of Gods event. However, Frank is a natural born Saiyan God and was able to gain access to this form by sparring with Ace of the Time Patrol. Frank is now powerful enough to spar against Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and easily dominated Super Mira and Time Breaker Bardock. According to Vados, Frank's power level as a Super Saiyan God is equal to the 10% of Super Saiyan Blue Goku. The power of this form also awaken the Warrior Emperor abilities within Frank. 'Saiyan Beyond God' Not exactly a transformation but a power-up state, where Frank is able to freely utilize godly ki and the powers of Super Saiyan God while in base form. Combined with his previous base form (even after drinking the Ultra-Divine Water and obtaining Sage Mode), this makes Frank strong enough to overpower the greatly empowered Frieza, who had absorbed the Dark Dragon Ball. 'Mixed Super Saiyan Forms' 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan' Also known as Super Saiyan God Blue, Frank gain access to this form after training with Goku. He resembles his Super Saiyan form but with the colors dyed blue and the aura are glorious blue with glitters and smooth, flame-like theme. This form is much more powerful then Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan God, allowing Frank to battle Golden Cooler in equal footing and last long enough for the Golden form to weaken. However, like Goku and Vegeta, Frank cannot constantly use the Super Saiyan Blue as it consumes too much stamina and repeative usage will cause him to unable to even pull out 10% of the form's full power. 'Super Saiyan God Blue: Kaio-Ken Mode' Also known as Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken, it's combination between Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-Ken technique. Thanks to the mastery ki control of Super Saiyan Blue, Frank was able to combine the Kaio-Ken technique while in the said form, thus boosting all attributes to the according multiplication. The appearance remains the same as Super Saiyan Blue but gain the secondary Kaio-Ken aura that overlaps the Super Saiyan Blue aura. The downside effects of Kaio-Ken is still present. 'Super Saiyan God Blue: Kaio-Ken x10' An advance version of Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken, which multiplied the attributes and stats of Frank by x10. This cause a more drastic changes to appearance; Frank's blue hair now has several shades lighter then regular white and the skins appears to be illuminated by the aura to light shade of red or pink. This state enables Frank to easily escape Hit's Time Skip or any time-based techniques/magics and is powerful enough to phase Fusion Zamasu with a headbutt, along with his father's power kick. However, using x10 multiplication cause the Kaio-Ken's downside effect to grow even more dangerously and cause the Delayed Oset Ki Disorder (D.O.K.D.) if Frank remain in this state much longer then he originally needs to be. 'Super Saiyan 4' The fourth level of the Super Saiyan, also known as Super Frank 4. Technically, this level is not part of the Super Saiyan level branches as Frank gain access to this form by regaining control of his Golden Oozaru form with the aid of Aoi. Regardless, it add x10 power boost to his Super Saiyan Level 3 power stats, making him more powerful then Baby Hatchiyak. Frank's overall appearance changes yet again. The hair is even more wild and longer than when in his normal state, reaching his mid-back. His gain golden-yellow irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail becomes longer and gains red scarlet fur covering almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. This form is very powerful that Frank discards Super Saiyan Level 2 and 3. 'Ultra-Fully Powered Super Saiyan 4' A power-up state obtains when Frank absorbs the Super Saiyan energies from family and friends, earning him a flashing red aura over his body and his powers grew so great, Rage comments he's almost closer to Goku's maximum powers. 'Super Saiyan God Six Path Mode' A combination of both Super Saiyan God and Six Path Sage Mode, thus boosting the physical parameters even beyond Super Saiyan Blue but below Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10. Frank becoming fast enough to catch Kaguya Ōtsutsuki off guard and durable enough to take a Chidori unharmed. The power of this form is great enough to allow Frank to fight against the God of Destruction Beerus and Champas at once (which shocks Goku, Vegeta, WHis and Vados), and was thought to be strong enough to defeat even Vegito in Saiyan Beyond God state. Frank's jutsu are augmented with god ki plus natural energy to make them stronger; when he clashes two of his God natural energy-infused jutsu with David Uchiha's strongest attack, Indra's Arrow, the Valley of the End and the surrounding area is devastated. Like other jinchūriki forms, Frank can shroud himself in a chakra-cloak to pushing his abilities even further, create Tailed Beast Ball and chakra arms, and enter a Tailed Beast Mode of the Nine-Tails that rivals David's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power. After using shadow clones to create several Tailed Beast Modes, Frank can combine the clones' transformations into a single battle avatar with three faces and six arms, similar to what Asura once used. With the power he received from Kaguya, Frank has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: he can utilise all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release. With Yin–Yang Release, Frank can rekindle a dying person's life force and restore lost organs. This form also allows the user to levitate, sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo, and possess godly ki which can only be sensed by deities and is able to kick Truth-Seeking Balls, a feat that surpasses the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. His sensing ability rises as well. When Frank first uses Six Paths Sage Mode during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he possesses Ten Truth-Seeking Balls of his own that float behind him when not in use. The power of Super Saiyan God can heal the user's wounds as seen in “The Battle of Gods!" by Frank when he was hit in the stomach by Beerus. Also during the war, Frank is able to access the chakra of the nine tailed beasts for use in his other jutsu, as with the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. Like the Truth-Seeking Balls, he is not seen doing this after the war is over. As powerful as the form is, the sheer power of Frank and Beerus' fists colliding sent ripples throughout the universe, with Old Kai commenting that just three punches could wipe out everything in the universe, leaving a void of nothingness. Despite of this powers' amazing feats, to Frank's own shock, it was merely outclassed by Drake Flame, who was able to fight and withstand this form's powers with only 50% of his true powers. 'Super Saiyan God Blue: Chakra Mode' The mightiest combo of all, the fusion between Super Saiyan Blue and Chakra Mode. The dragonoid Chakra Mode and its related forms coat the user's body in yellow chakra, which emanates from them reminiscent of flickering flames. The form's design differs between users and can even change over time, but certain features are consistent across all forms: two horns on their head, six magatama markings around their neck, some sort of prominent design over their stomach (either a kind of circle or a swirl similar to the Uzumaki clan's symbol), and various other lines extending along their body. Like all jinchūriki transformations, the user's physical abilities are enhanced while the mode is active, with greater enhancements coming from using more of the Dragonoids' chakra. While using just the basic Dragonoids Chakra Mode, Frank is strong enough to defeat members of the White Zetsu Army with a single kick and fast enough to dodge the Fourth Raikage using his Lightning Release: Body Flicker Technique. The chakra that surrounds the user also helps in protecting them from damage, allowing them to take lava and boil-based attacks and suffer only minor injuries. Frank is even able to survive Tenpenchii because of his protective cloak, though the cloak itself is lost in the process. The user's scent and chakra signature also change. From the chakra that surrounds them, users are able to produce chakra arms as a way to interact with their surroundings or improve their manoeuvrability. Frank primarily uses the arms to help him form the Rasengan and its variants, having the arms assist with the shape or nature transformation that he usually relies on shadow clones for. The form, due to the intense training and calm mind needed to acquire it, exceedingly surpasses its predecessor Super Saiyan God, and all of the other Saiyan forms. Despite the form's huge upgrade in power from the original Super Saiyan God, even after training with Whis neither Frank nor David could challenge Beerus alone. This form is not powerful enough to defeat Golden Coolor at full power either, but due to Frank and David’s long-time experience with the form, Super Saiyan Blue charkra mode was able to outlast him thanks to its minimal ki output compared to his. It is stated by both Frank and David that this form requires focus and a calm mind, but in return the form gives much better ki control than the regular Super Saiyan blue form. Because of this form's perfect innate ki /charka control and the calm mind required to attain it. The form is noted to have a major flaw in its stamina. If the form is subsequently used multiple times in a row, the user will be unable to exert even 10% of their power. Additionally, it is noted by Beerus and Whis that the power of this form at less than 10% power is less than that of a Six paths Super Saiyan God mode. However, it is strongly hinted by Frank, when Goku started his match against Hit, when Hit asked why he was not transforming, and Frank answered him by saying that doing so requires too much stamina and that he was saving it for later. While training on Beerus' planet, Frank, David and Aoi use this transformation while sparring under the supervision of Whis. After Beerus and Champa decided to hold a tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7 for Universe 7's Earth, Frank and David use the Kaguya's Dimensions and used this transformation while going all-out for the three days spent in Kaguya's Dimensions. During the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7, David displays this form to Universe 6 Vegeta while fighting. He proceeds to use the form during his battle with Hit, but fails because he could not use much of his power due to the form's stamina drawbacks. The stamina flaw seems to be overcome by the time of the fight with Black and Zamasu as David drops out of the form and reassumes it after and continues fighting Goku Black. Aoi is shown using this transformation again against Future Trunks, as she laughed when Trunks asked Aoi if he would transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Trunks remarked that frank, David, Aoi, Vegeta and Goku would easily be able to beat Goku Black. As their battle continued, Aoi was able to easily defeat Trunks. However, the aforementioned fight against Black turned out more difficult than expected. Both Frank, Aoi, David use this form while battling Goku Black, before and after he transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé. Despite their efforts, Black's improved base form (which previously fought on par with Goku's Super Saiyan 2) was easily able to withstand most of the attacks Super Saiyan Blue charkra mode David dealt, and Black's transformation into Super Saiyan Rosé only made the situation more critical. 'Super Saiyan 5' Being the fifth and final form of Super Saiyan, it is the successor to all those that come before it. Goku was the first to achieve the form, through unknown methods. With Shenron's tremendous ki added on him, Frank was able to master the SSJ4 form, leading him to be a SSJ5. The form is first achieved by Frank, whilst raining in the Dragon Realm with Maseran. This form goes far beyond the hidden potential inside the user, as it to give rise to an immense surplus of power, speed, and endurance. It is noted that Frank has transformed into this form many times unintentionally during AF, as Maseran declares that he would stand a chance against Frank in battle if he didn't keep on changing into this form. However, in the battle with Xicor, Frank was finally pushed to put it into full use. In the confrontation with his evil son, Frank's SSJ4 transformation had failed him, leaving Xicor unscathed. In sure defeat, Frank slowly breaks a smile. He announces there exists a level that lives beyond that of a Super Saiyan 4. Xicor's grin fades in surprise, now intrigued for Frank's next move. Frank powers up similarly to when he powers up for Buu and Babidi, and the tremendous power shakes the ground and Xicor is blown away by it's force. SSJ5 not only varies drastically from its predecessor in appearance, but also in power too. When SSJ4 Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku failed to harm to Xicor, the SSJ5 transformation completely blew away Xicor. Even Xicor thought to himself that Frank's newfound power surpassed his own. This form possesses a major setback. The power density of this form is so great, the user is at risk of being collasped inward from its own power. All of their bones and organs will be crushed, slowly, until he condenses into a black hole the size of an atom, too small to do damage to his opponent, though will slowly consume the planet it lived on. In order to prevent this, the user must be cautious. If too much power is used, they will be actively fighting the inward force to prevent themselves from collapsing. As such, this form has only been summoned on only times of emergency. Son Gohan had first used SSJ5 when he witnessed Pan's death at the hands of the evil tyrant who only wants to fight for pleasure, Ize. Gohan shook the Earth like Goku had, starting his vicious attack on Ize, who was absolutely surprised with the other Z Fighters. Vegeta, in the fight with his father, saw his first transformation. His father, King Vegeta, was fighting him with six clones, firing the Ultimate Galick Gun. Then, while thinking about Goku, his inner power was tapped and transformed. Immediately, he absorbed his father's attacks, firing them as Ultimate Final Shine Attack. Afterwards, he found seven of his father's bodies, dead on the ground.The transformation causes some stark changes in physical appearance. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the user's hair: the hair of the Super Saiyan 4 state changes drastically, and grows down to or sometimes passes the user's waist, similarly like the SSJ3 form. But traces of the SSJ4 hair can be seen as well, forming bizarre hairstyle of silver hair. The brow ridge that is seen from the SSJ3 transformation is visible as well (though not as much as it is on the SSJ3). In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in silver fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as a dark bluish-gray or crimson. A similar aura like the SSJ4 transformation erupts in a SSJ5 as well. The combined looks of the two forms that come before this presumably marks this as the final form of a Super Saiyan in the human real of power. 'Super Saiyan White' Super Saiyan White is the next level beyond the immensely powerful Super Saiyan god in Dragon Ball. Super Saiyan White (Also known as Super Saiyan Pure, Mastered Super Saiyan God, and SSGW) is the pinnacle of power a Saiyan can achieve through transformation. The transformation requires the mastery of the Super Saiyan Blue form, as well as the mastery of speed and skill. Both Goku and frank achieve this power upon completion of their training with Whis. A Saiyan able to reach the power level of all Super Saiyan levels gains unbelievable power, which enough to match or even surpass the power of Beerus (the Lord of Destruction). It also sports a long white hair, a saiyan tail and muscular body 3x bigger than Super Saiyan 4. When transforming into a Super Saiyan White, the Saiyan experiences a change in hair colour. Instead of turning blue, their hair will turn into a pale, pure silver and their pupil's will turn a lighter blue, lighter than a Super Saiyan's eye colour. Also, you will notice Frank's hair ascends higher than his previous transformations. This can be due to the Saiyan Prince Prophecy. Another positive factor of the form is that the Saiyan retains their youth. You can see that both Goku and Vegeta look younger whilst in their transformed state, this is due to the form executing perfect agility. Whilst in this transformation, Frank was able to showcase extreme speed and strength. Beerus was unable to touch him, and when he did, Frank would shrug the damage off instantly. The form increases the Saiyan's potential to maximum, meaning they're fighting in their prime. This allows the execution of perfect movement and power. Whis states that Super Saiyan White is nothing like the previous Super Saiyan transformations. Unlike the others, it doesn't strain the user's energy meaning they can sustain this form for incredible periods of time. With exceptions, they must not indulge in too much sex as this leaves the ki within their bodies. 'Super Saiyan Silver' Super Saiyan Silver is the pinnacle of Saiyan purity, and is often displayed in an advanced transformation. Frank is the first being to receive Super Saiyan Silver. Originally, it was given to Frank by Lord Zeno for teaching him the prospects of emotion. Zeno also praises Frank, calling him it's only "true" friend. Super Saiyan Silver is stronger than Super Saiyan Rose. Super Saiyan Silver was rewarded to Frank in order to defeat Zamasu and the ever-growing power Goku Black. Blessed by Zeno himself, this transformation possesses perfect speed and incredible power. Frank asks Zeno to grant him the energy to defeat Zamasu. At first, Zeno declines and wishes to wipe Zamasu and Goku Black out himself, however, Goku changes Zeno's mind. Times stronger than Super Saiyan Blue, Silver possesses some real fire power, stopping Black's Super Saiyan Rose abilities in their tracks. Although, it is later revealed that Rose is a corrupt and incomplete copy of Super Saiyan Silver. David (Super Saiyan white) challenges Frank's new form. At the beginning of the fight, David is seen countering Frank’s agile attacks. However, soon David is overwhelmed by Frank's power, and Frank knocks David unconscious in a matter of seconds. David soon gains the power of Super Saiyan Rose (through equipping the time ring then absorbing its power). The two battle it out, but Frank is still slightly stronger. Super Saiyan Silver debuts as a glistening shiver of light which radiates from every aspect of Frank's essence. His hair becomes a pure white and the pupils in his eyes become a toned gray. The aura around Frank is a unique winter's white, and his skin tone becomes slightly darker (it is noticeable when he transforms). When serious, Frank's aura becomes shock-waves of pure lightning. This lightning sets the scene well for most battles and the lightning emits a sharp thunder sound, regularly 'Weaknesses' Frank has no control over his Drago form at Stage 2-4 and will attack his own friends. That weakness was removed after he and Drago forged an uneasy friendship. Frank cannot maintain in any transformations as each consumes either Chakra or ki. Using form such as Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken and Super Saiyan Blue Chakra Mode is very fatal to Frank as it consumes too much Chakra, Ki and Stamina. Frank is easily distracted when he's hungry and doesn't like listening a long, complicated instruction, which cause Chronoa to explain 3 times because of that. Frank is very emotional and will let his anger take control of his action or becomes depressed when he didn't live up to his role. Frank has strong fear over werewolves and vampires, thus he refuses to become Whampire or Blitzwolfer. Category:Male Category:Omnitrix Weilders